Como un don
by Rain Liddle
Summary: RinalíDébitto. Ligero U.a. ?


**Como un don **

Así de repentina fue la reacción de Rinalí Lee al notar que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese Noé sin remedio alguno. Recibió sus sentimientos con la seguridad de que aceptarlos haría de ellos un gran don. Y negarlos o reprimirlos, habrían de volverlos una maldición.

Fue su idea la de abrir una herida ambas manos y juntarlas, para sellar el juramento de fidelidad.

Él fue algo irrespetuoso al principio. "Blasfemo" era la palabra que constantemente aparecía en el vocabulario de Rinalí al referirse a él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los puños cerrados a la altura de la boca.

-¡Todo el mundo debería saber que eres mía y de nadie más!-Rugía en un susurro su querido Débitto, diez minutos antes de que se despidieran. Rinalí para regresar con la Organización y su Noé para volver a Edo.

Irónicamente, un año más tarde, sería la pequeña e inocente joven Lee quien le encestaría una patada colosal en el cuello para evitar que se subiera al Arca y provocara el Apocalipsis.

-¡No estás pensando en nosotros!-Le diría mientras lo arrastraba por el bosque hacia dentro de la Organización. Conocía un sótano que podría servir para proporcionarles tiempo a solas.-Si destruyes el mundo, ya no podremos casarnos.

Débitto y ella ya habían discutido muchas veces. La costumbre del muchacho de masticar hostias sagradas a manera de chicles solía horrorizar al llanto a Rinalí.

-Mi alma no me preocupa. Digo, soy uno de los hijos de Noé. Dios me lo perdonará todo.-Y luego sonrió, con los dientes llenos del pan sagrado. Eso sólo hizo llorar más a Rina.-De todos modos le tengo fé a Dioniso. Ya sabes, el de los cuernos en Grecia.-Débitto se llevó los dos dedos índices de cada mano a la frente, imitando tales atributos.

Rinalí se puso a llorar más fuerte y comenzó a darle puñetazos.

-¡Eres un pecador¡Me enamoré de un pecador!-Hundió la cabeza en su pecho, sollozante, horas atrás.

Pero ahora, la respiración de Débitto es pesada e inconstante mientras ella lo arrastra por los escalones.

-Ay, Duque…No me castigue… Prometo portarme bien y cercenar sólo un humano al día.-Gime él, con los ojos dando vuelta en espiral.

-¡No¡Siendo tu dueña, no puedo permitirte semejantes atrocidades!-Exclama Rina, cuando llegan a la cámara de torturas abandonada.

-Oye, chica Exorcista¿Qué haces¡No!-Soltó un alarido el Noé, al notar los grilletes que rápida y hábilmente, la joven Lee había usado para inutilizar sus brazos.

El que hubiera perdido sus poderes paranormales, no ayudaba.

-¡Es por tu propio bien¡Debo hacer que aprendas a no hacer daño! Justo como lo hizo Allen.-Rinalí se secó las lágrimas y juntó las manos al cielo, en tanto corría hacia un armario de hierro. Con las llaves que robara a su hermano mayor, abriría los múltiples candados. Extendería los brazos y luego tomaría el látigo firmemente, con los ojos nuevamente húmedos.

Al verlo, las pupilas de Débitto se dilataron.

-Amor de mi vida…¿Qué vas a…?-Comenzó a preguntar, hasta que el último hilo de voz se esfumó en el horror.

-¡No preguntes!-Rinalí volvió a ahogar el llanto.-¡Corregirte, eso mismo!

Después del golpe número ciento setenta, la sangre había cubierto el cuerpo del Noé, y el sudor había empapado el sencillo vestido negro de la muchacha. Rinalí se sentía exhausta por dentro y fuera. Se acercó a su novio, a los tropezones, y acarició la frente marcada por las cruces en cicatriz, bajo las marcas de la "corrección".

-¡¿Qué me has hecho, maldita mujer Exorcista…?!-Lloró el descendiente de Noé, tras escupir un buche sanguinolento.

Antes de que su corazón se doblegara, Rinalí soltó una bofetada contra el rostro de facciones afiladas.

-¡No maldigas, blasfemo!-El labio inferior le temblaba, pero se lo humedeció, antes de encontrar nuevamente la fortaleza.

Ticky se lo había advertido. ¡Ese condenado que siempre creía tener la razón en todo!

-¿Te estás enrollando con una Exorcista?-Jamás levantaba el tono de voz, siempre era tan suave que daban ganas de sacudirle.

-¡¿Y qué si lo hago?! Jasdero está de acuerdo y el Conde no lo sabe.-Argumentó Débitto, con el cabello de la nuca erizado por la furia.

Mick se encogió de hombros, con la misma indiferencia que mostraba anteriormente cuando lo observaba destruír akumas por diversión.

-Nada, realmente.-Se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios, haciendo un ademán que daba a entender que le reprobaba en algún nivel.-Es sólo que…¿Una Exorcista?-Algo en la última palabra le hizo sonreír, mezclando el desprecio con la ironía en cada sílaba.-¿No crees que es algo _poseur_?

-¡¿Poseur?!-Estalló Débitto, golpeando el aire con su puño.-¡¿Qué sabes tú de lo que es _poseur_?!-Replicó, apretando sus dientes puntiagudos, señalándole con el índice acusador.

-¿Yo?-Sacudió la cabeza, curvó los labios con falsa ingenuidad.-Nada. Sólo preguntaba.

-¡Más _poseur_ eres tú con esas preguntas estúpidas!-Escupió el Noé más joven.

-Ajá.-Contestó Tick Mick, sin perder una pizca de su calma.

-¡La próxima vez que me digas poseur, irás a dar un pozo, con toda tu puta superioridad!-Amenazó Débitto, acercándosele un par de pasos.

-Estoy seguro de que así será.-Sonrió, claramente descreído.


End file.
